1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to semiconductor products. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor products with multiple semiconductor device types integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology has evolved, it has become increasingly common to provide enhanced functionality within semiconductor products. Enhanced functionality may often be achieved by increasing a number of semiconductor devices integrated within a fixed semiconductor substrate surface area. In addition, enhanced functionality may also be achieved by increasing a number of semiconductor device types fabricated within a semiconductor product. The latter approach may often provide enhanced functionality that is not otherwise achievable by an enhanced scaled integration of existing semiconductor device types.
While enhanced functionality by increasing a number of semiconductor device types is thus particularly desirable when fabricating semiconductor products, it is nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular when enhanced functionality is predicated upon increased numbers of semiconductor device types fabricated within a semiconductor product, it is often difficult to efficiently integrate the increasing number of semiconductor device types.
The invention is thus directed to efficiently providing semiconductor products with enhanced functionality resulting from increased numbers of semiconductor device types.